


Agreeing to Disagree

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Series: soccer 'verse [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Jensen's encouragement, Nathan starts flirting with girls on his team ... Jared's none too happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agreeing to Disagree

“What’s he doing?” Nathan asked with the kind of curiosity that only a 10-year-old could manage. The kind where there’s slight ridicule in the tone, but it’s obvious that he’s not even sure what he should be bothered by.

Jensen looked down to Nathan, then followed his eyesight to Jared across the gym, laughing and smiling and giving random touches to arms and shoulders of soccer moms who were obviously _loving_ his attention. Jensen wanted to laugh, but Nathan actually seemed bothered by the display. “Your father has what some call a problem.”

“I thought that was drying everything on high?” Jensen looked down at him and Nathan looked up. “You said it’s his fault my shirts are always too short.”

He snorted quietly and rubbed the top of Nathan’s head. “Well, yeah. He does that, too.”

“What’s this problem?”

Jensen’s voice came out even, because it honestly didn’t bother him, especially at this moment, but he didn’t want it to seem like a real issue for Nathan to think about. “He likes talking to the moms.”

“But,” Nathan started, frowning then biting down on his tongue. “Dad likes other guys.”Jensen flipped an eyebrow with an odd smile, like he was answering but not willing to expound on that. “Dad likes you.”

He chuckled and used his hands on Nathan’s shoulders to direct him to the treats table. “He does. But he likes his attention. In all forms.”

Nathan swiped a sugar cookie, munched around a large bite, and tried to talk around the food. “Buh he doesn’t tawk to mah mom like dat.”

Another chuckle, another swipe over Nathan’s unruly mop of hair. “I’m sure he used to,” slipped out of his mouth with a smile before he winced for a split second and decided to change the subject. “Hey, kiddo. This is your little shindig. Why you hanging out with the old guy?”

There was a stilted shrug but Jensen caught how Nathan looked into one particular corner of the gym where a handful of kids from his fall team were crowded together. Jensen watched the group of boys and girls laugh and giggle over each other then he saw Nathan trying to subtly watch while still looking around the whole space. “I was doing you a favor,” Nathan mumbled.

Jensen laughed and settled in behind Nathan, arms winding around his neck and palms on his chest. “What kinda favors you doing me by sticking around here?”

“Keepin’ you company while Dad’s all over the moms.”

He looked up at the mention and saw that Jared was still working his charm with the women of the party, and had in fact attracted a few more. Jared pushed at one of the mom’s with a bright laugh then smoothed his hand at her shoulder as he smiled and joked some more. Jensen frowned for a second, wondering what really was the deal right there. He wasn’t so much jealous as just bothered that Jared had basically abandoned him, not to mention his son, in the search for other attention. 

“Dad _really_ likes his attention, huh?”

Jensen snorted, patted his hands on Nathan’s chest then released him. “Yeah, that he does.” He caught Nathan’s head turn towards the corner again and how even when the group split and one girl moved off to the left, Nathan’s head followed. Jensen smirked, finally making sense of it all. “Hey, those sugar cookies were pretty awesome, weren’t they?”

“Yeah, they were,” Nathan replied, sounding distracted.

He nudged Nathan with a knee to move him closer to the sweets table. “Only a couple left. Maybe you should grab some and make sure your friends get ‘em, too.”

Nathan looked up and for the first time in a long time – maybe dating back to when he found out about Jensen and his father being together – he looked a bit horrified. The face then morphed into thought then coolness. “Maybe … maybe, Jessie’d want one.”

Jensen nodded with a smile that he tried to temper down. His knee again nudged Nathan. “I bet she’d love one. Be a pal and bring her one.”

With a deep breath and high rise of his shoulders, Nathan looked over at the girl in question then up to Jensen. He nodded and, with resolute purpose, grabbed two sugar cookies and marched to the far corner of the gym. 

He felt a mixture of surprise, delight, and pride at the scene of Nathan drumming up the confidence to bring his crush a cookie, and especially pride at the sight of Jessie responding in kind and giggling over whatever Nathan was telling her. 

“What’s he doing?” Jared asked as he slid into place next to Jared. 

Jensen looked over then back to the scene of Nathan perfectly managing his interaction with Jessie, as they still were talking and laughing, even when Nathan’s hands were flying in the air during a particularly animated story. Jensen wanted to laugh, but Jared seemed bothered by the display. “I believe your son is _flirting_.”

“What? Since when?” Jared sounded more bothered than curious, and Jensen only snorted in reply. In a quick, easy movement, Nathan batted a hand at Jessie’s arm. They saw how he broadly smiled, mouthed an _I’m just kidding_ , and rubbed the exact spot he’d just hit. Both men’s eyes widened at that, but Jensen followed it up with a laugh and Jared with a groan. “What is he _doing_?”

“I do believe that’s the Padalecki Pat?” Jensen replied, a bit distracted as he nabbed a cup of soda off a nearby table.

“What?” Jared nearly shrieked as he turned on Jensen. “You _named_ it?”

Jensen sipped from his cup as he eyed Jared and nodded. “Just now. The Padalecki Pat.”

Jared’s eyes widened and when Jensen looked to the kids in question, he saw Nathan reach forward to push some hair out of Jessie’s eyes and say _there, now you can see_ with a bright smile. “Oh, my God,” Jared said with panic in his voice as Jensen said “My God,” with a laugh. “Where did he,” Jared started but stalled as he continued staring at his son flirting so successfully with the girl. “How did he even know to do that?”

“Couldn’t possibly be from watching his father do it for the past hour.”

Jared’s head snapped over, eyes sharp and mouth flat. 

“Don’t look at me. You’re his father. I’m just the cool not-uncle-guy who lives with his father.”

He rolled his eyes and threw a hand through his hair. “Sandy’s gonna kill me when he knocks that girl up.”

Jensen laughed, full and quick. He turned into Jared, head to his shoulder and a hand slapping at his chest. “You’re ridiculous, man. They’re ten. He’s not even thinking sex.”

“They’re starting younger and younger.”

By now, Jared’s voice lightened up and Jensen could feel the shift from Jared being worried to joking. “Yeah, well, luckily at ten, the girl can’t manage much for a babymaker.”

“Who’s making babies?” Nathan asked, appearing at their side in a flash. 

With the skill perfected by having a ridiculous train of thought that constantly needed to be derailed whenever his son came around, Jared switched gears and ran his hand over Nathan’s head. “Definitely not us, buddy. You havin’ a good time?”

“Yeah,” he beamed. “Jessie liked the cookie.” He then elbowed Jensen’s hip. “ _Really_ liked the cookie.”

Jensen smirked and shared a high five with Nathan. But Jared was non-plussed. “You told him to do it?”

“What? No,” he started, growing a bit nervous at Jared’s critical eye. “I just told him to share them before they ran out.”

“With a girl,” Jared said more than asked with a sharp glance.

“Oh, _gawd_ ,” Nathan whined. “Here we go.”

Jared nearly snapped at Nathan’s attitude, not to mention him rolling his eyes, but Jensen stepped in with protective hands on Nathan’s chest and pulled Nathan against his body. He tried to give Jared an easy smile. “He shared a cookie during a soccer party. It’s not like they played spin the bottle.” Jensen patted a hand at Jared’s chest. “Cool your jets.”

Nathan grabbed Jensen’s wrists and squeezed. “Can we just go?”

They both looked to Nathan then saw how he watched a few nearby groups of people catching them bicker. Jensen tucked Nathan in closer and kissed the top of his head. “You got it, buddy.” He gave a careful smile to Jared as he handed his keys to Nathan and nudged him away. “Don’t go doin’ any donuts in the parking lot.”

He gave a tired sigh and whined, “Jensen.”

Jensen smirked and patted his head as they all headed out of the gym, Nathan rushing ahead of them with the keys jingling in his hand. They walked down the hallway in an eerie quiet, and Jensen could still feel Jared’s tension. He tucked his hands into his pockets, much like Jared was, but he moved close so they briefly touched, gathering Jared’s attention. “You can’t be mad about the kid flirting.”

Jared kept his eyes straight ahead and, if possible, tensed even more. “I’m his father. I can be mad about anything he does.”

With a chuckle, Jensen said, “He was watching you flirt with soccer moms for an hour.”

“Whatever.”

Jensen bumped their shoulders together. “Think he had a pretty good teacher.” Jared looked over for a second and Jensen added, “Padalecki Pat.”

Jared was obviously still bothered, but a bit of his emotion faded, and he bumped Jensen’s shoulder right back. “Worked on you.”

“Exactly.”


End file.
